


Quand je te touches, c'est des milliers de galaxies qui rentrent en contact sous ma peau.

by plume_94



Category: Macaez
Genre: Acceptance, M/M, Magie, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Il approcha une main doucement de sa poitrine et le sentit sursauter sous ses doigts. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Comme le sien. Il déplaça sa main sur son torse et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Le garçon le regardait, les paupières mi-close d'exténuation et de plaisir, et Emmanuel se pencha vers lui pour embrasser son front.





	Quand je te touches, c'est des milliers de galaxies qui rentrent en contact sous ma peau.

Le prince Emmanuel était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il allait rencontrer la princesse Damia, la fille du roi et de la reine d'Espagne. Depuis son enfance, son père lui parlait de cette princesse et de leur future mariage. Les liens étroits entre la France et l'Espagne devaient perdurer et cette liaison en était le seul but. Emmanuel s'y était toujours préparé. Il avait appris la langue de sa future femme et celle-ci la sienne. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu mais avait déjà rencontré ses parents lors de dîners diplomatiques au château. Emmanuel avait mal au ventre et ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'il ressentait était dû au stress ou à l'impatience. Il avait aujourd'hui 14 ans et les seules femmes qui l'avaient toujours entouré étaient les servantes du château et la cuisinière. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et son père lui avait dédié sa vie. En retour, Emmanuel essayait de lui faire plaisir par tous les moyens. Ainsi, il suivait les cours que son père avait choisi pour lui, essayait d'être le meilleur dans toutes les disciplines, l'accompagnait à la chasse, s'entraînait au combat... Le principal souci de son père était d'avoir quelqu'un qui reprenne le royaume à sa mort et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait tout de suite accepté ce mariage qu'on lui imposait pour faire plaisir à son père. Et il avait maintenant hâte de rencontrer la fille avec qui il allait partager sa vie même s'il ne l'avait pas choisi. De toute façon, en tant que prince, les occasions de rencontres étaient quasi-inexistantes.

 

Quand son père l'appela à travers le château, Emmanuel sauta de son lit et dévala les escaliers. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et le sang qui bouillonnait dans les tempes. Il allait enfin la rencontrer, enfin devenir un homme. En bas des escaliers, il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pour souffler un coup. Ayant repris son calme, il se remit en marche et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, où son père et sa promise l'attendaient.

 

Il vit presque aussitôt une épaisse chevelure noire et une silhouette cachée par son père. Il s'approcha et s'arrêta au niveau de son père. Il n'osait pas regarder la jeune fille et garda son regard fixé sur ses parents et leur serra la main pour les saluer. Puis il dû regarder la jeune princesse et en un battement de cœur se retourna vers elle. Ses grands yeux marrons furent ce qui accrocha tout d'abord son regard, puis il s’aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle essayait de se montrer courageuse en ne baissant pas les yeux au sol car ses joues étaient légèrement rosées. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux l'enveloppaient et une aura de pureté se dégageait d'elle. Se ressaisissant, Emmanuel se pencha vers elle et embrassa sa main avec élégance. La princesse à ce geste ne put contenir sa timidité et devint rouge comme une tomate. Elle se tourna vers ses parents mais ceux-ci lui sourirent seulement en retour.

 

Lors du dîner, Emmanuel se montra tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convivial. Il était assis en face de la princesse et ne manquait pas une occasion de se montrer galant avec elle. Il l'avait aidé à s'asseoir, il l'avait servie, proposé plusieurs fois de la resservir en nourriture ou en vin. Celle-ci rougissait à chaque fois et hochait simplement de la tête pour lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient dit bonjour et Emmanuel se demandait si c'était dû simplement à sa timidité.

 

Après le repas, Emmanuel s’apprêtait à sortir dans le jardin et à proposer une promenade à Damia lorsque sa mère s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit un peu à l'écart des autres :

« Emmanuel, je dois vous avouer quelque chose... »

Le cœur du prince se mit à battre plus vite. Est-ce qu'il allait apprendre quelque chose de fâcheux ? Est-ce que sa princesse aurait été promise à quelqu'un d'autre et cela serait la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de tout le dîner ?

« Ma fille... Damia... ne peut pas parler.

\- Pardon ? demanda étonné le prince.

\- Depuis qu'elle est petite, elle a ce défaut de langage. Elle n'arrive pas à prononcer les mots et est devenue en quelque sorte muette.

\- Elle est devenue muette ?

\- Oui, les autres enfants du château où nous habitons se sont beaucoup moqués d'elle lorsqu'elle était petite et petit à petit elle s'est refermée sur elle-même et n'a plus essayé de faire le moindre effort.

\- Je vois.... répondit Emmanuel, sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, ne laissez pas ce défaut se mettre en travers de votre chemin. Damia est une jeune fille attachante et digne de tout amour. Si vous lui donnez votre cœur, vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. »

 

Sur ces mots, Emmanuel s'éloigna de la mère afin d'aller trouver la princesse. Son esprit était ailleurs. Une fille muette ? Pour femme ? Comme tout cela serait étrange. Est-ce que les gens jaserait dans le royaume ? Et pourtant, n'était-il pas fier de toujours s'être montré tolérant envers les autres ? Prendre cette fille pour femme serait perçut comme la plus grande preuve de sa générosité.

 

Avec un sourire, il s'approcha de la princesse et lui demanda son bras pour l'accompagner dans le jardin. Elle rougit et lui sourit à son tour avant de poser son bras sur le sien. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle semblait légère, son avant-bras pesant moins qu'une plume sur le sien.

 

Ils marchèrent longtemps sans qu'il n'ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait dire qui ne mettrait pas la princesse dans l'embarras. Quelque chose à laquelle elle pourrait répondre sans peine, sans avoir à parler, rien qu'avec ses yeux ou en hochant la tête. Il décida de s'asseoir sur un banc en bois à côté du petit lac du jardin. Damia s'assit à côté de lui et lui lança un coup d’œil timide.

« Damia, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle se tourna complètement vers lui et le dévisagea. Emmanuel sourit en voyant le rose commencer à apparaître sur ses joues. Cette jeune fille était vraiment très timide. Ou alors elle avait honte. Honte de son défaut ? D'elle-même ? Emmanuel ferma les yeux et soupira longuement puis prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Damia, je sais que tu ne peux pas parler. Ta mère me l'a dit. »

A ces mots, la princesse vira au rouge et baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Emmanuel fronça les sourcils et posa une de ses mains sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

« Et ce n'est pas grave du tout. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

La princesse le regardait maintenant avec des yeux embués de larmes.

« J'ai envie d'essayer... Nous deux. Si tu es d'accord, hoches la tête. »

La princesse hocha la tête doucement et s'effondra en larmes. Emmanuel la prit dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant le battement erratique de son cœur.

 

Une demie-heure plus tard, Emmanuel était toujours en train de caresser les cheveux de la princesse et il sentait son souffle frais dans son cou. Sa robe blanche l'enveloppait d'une aura de pureté et là où leurs peaux se touchaient il ressentait de la chaleur. Il se redressa légèrement sur le banc et s'aperçut que la nuit était en train de tomber :

« Princesse, il faut y aller maintenant. On va rentrer au château. »

La princesse se redressa à son tour et se passa une main devant les yeux. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il se leva et lui proposa sa main pour se redresser. Elle le dévisagea et sa bouche s'entrouvrit en un petit rire. Le son qui en sortit était un peu discordant mais Emmanuel sentit quelque chose de chaud lui remplir la poitrine et le bas du ventre.

 

Ils rentrèrent au château et il montra à la princesse la plus belle chambre pour qu'elle y passe la nuit. Sur le chemin, ils avaient croisé leurs parents et leur avaient appris qu'ils comptaient se marier, comme cela avait été initialement prévu. La mère de Damia l'avait regardé avec énormément de gratitude dans les yeux et il lui avait sourit. Il ne se montrait pas généreux. Il avait vraiment envie de se marier avec elle. La seule présence de Damia le rendait heureux peu importe qu'elle puisse parler ou non.

 

Les parents allèrent dormirent dans l'autre aile du château et Emmanuel se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de la princesse, hésitant à toquer pour lui dire bonsoir mais renonça en n'entendant aucun bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il se remit en marche vers sa chambre et une fois dedans se déshabilla pour dormir. Cependant, Emmanuel n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa respiration battre dans ses oreilles et tout d'un coup il entendit un cri à travers l'aile du château. Il se redressa d'un bond et sauta hors du lit. Le cri provenait de la chambre de la princesse. Il entra violemment et se précipita vers son lit où il la trouva en train de se débattre avec un cauchemar. De la sueur perlait sur son front et elle avait les traits crispés :

« N-non. »

Emmanuel agrippa ses épaules et la secoua doucement.

« Damia ! Tu fais un mauvais rêve, réveilles-toi ! »

La princesse ouvrit soudain les yeux en poussant un cri et se jeta dans les bras d'Emmanuel. Il referma ses bras autour de sa faible silhouette et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de son cou.

« Oh Damia, tout va bien... Je suis là... Personne ne te fera de mal »

« Désolée » il l'entendit murmurer dans son cou.

Emmanuel se redressa pour la regarder :

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Tout va bien.

\- J-je... » Damia tenta de parler mais ferma vite la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Emmanuel se leva et revint avec une feuille de papyrus et un stylet.

« Tu peux écrire si tu veux. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose. »

Damia le regarda timidement et prit le papyrus et le stylet, toute tremblante. Elle écrivit lentement et jeta un coup d’œil rapide à Emmanuel avant de lui donner la feuille. Emmanuel s'était assis en tailleur sur le lit, en face d'elle et prit délicatement la feuille. Il lut et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Comment ça, _je ne veux pas te mentir_  ? »

Damia reprit la feuille avec calme et sa main frôla celle d'Emmanuel, qui tressaillit. Il avait l'impression d'une explosion dans son corps à chaque fois que la princesse le touchait par inadvertance.

«  _Je ne suis pas qui tu crois. Une sorcière m'a jeté un sort_. Quel genre de sort ? De quoi tu parles ? »

A cette question, Damia soupira et ferma les yeux :

« J-j'étais... enc-core enfant »

Les yeux d'Emmanuel s'écarquillèrent. Enfin, il entendait sa voix. Une voix un peu rauque. Sûrement à force de ne pas être utilisé. Elle était un peu tremblante, il ressentait l'effort que lui demandait la prononciation des mots. Comme si elle cherchait dans son esprit en même temps les mots. Et elle parlait français.

« Tu parles français ?

\- J'ai app-pris. Parce qu-que je dev-vais t'épouser, sourit-elle tristement.

\- Tu as appris... alors que tu ne parlais plus.

\- E-Emma... Emman-nuel. » La princesse fronça les sourcils. Emmanuel déglutit, son prénom était particulièrement dur à prononcer pour elle.

\- J-je ne peux pas te f-faire ça. D-désolée. »

Emmanuel agrippa ses mains dans les siennes comme pour la retenir.

« Attends, tu ne peux pas me faire quoi ?!

\- La s-sorcière... elle... je... »

Damia se mit soudain à pleurer à chaudes larmes et repoussa doucement Emmanuel pour s'essuyer les yeux. Emmanuel la regardait, désemparé, sans savoir quoi faire. Soudain, Damia lui prit la main et la plaqua contre sa poitrine. Surpris, Emmanuel poussa un cri mais se tut soudain. Rien, il n'y avait rien. A quatorze ans, une fille est censé être formée, non ?

« qu'est-ce que..., il retira sa main avec force de la poitrine de la princesse.

\- J-je suis d-désolé. J-je ne v-veux pas gâ-gâcher ta vie Em-m... 

\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Explique moi ! la coupa Emmanuel.

\- J-je suis un g-garçon. » expliqua honteusement Damia en baissant les yeux.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Emmanuel regardait Damia en se répétant en boucle ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Enfin il. Il était un garçon. Il avait failli épouser un garçon.

« Tu es un garçon ? »

Damia hocha seulement de la tête.

Emmanuel se recula sur le lit pour mettre de la distance avec le garçon.

« Et tes parents n'ont rien dit ! Ils voulaient nous marier quand même ! » Il se leva d'un bond, décidé à aller voir les parents du garçon. Celui-ci l'agrippa au poignet pour le retenir :

« Emmanuel ! 

\- Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas ! » Emmanuel se dégagea avec force et entendit le garçon pousser un petit gémissement. Il l'avait balancé contre le mur en le repoussant si fort. Il se retourna avec un air inquiet sur le visage et vit le garçon se frotter le crâne. Il se rapprocha de lui avec inquiétude. Le garçon battit des cils avec peine et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder :

« N-ne fais pas ça. I-ils ne savent pas Em-... J-je ne leur ai ja-jamais dit. C'est la sor-sorcière. Elle sa-savait p-pour nous. Pou-pour la paix des roya-aumes. Elle- elle veut la gu-guerre.

\- Tu es venu... tout en sachant que tu étais un garçon. Elle t'a transformé en garçon. Et toi, tu as cru bon de le cacher à tes parents ? 

\- Je t-t'aimais. » Le garçon se mit à sangloter et le cœur de Emmanuel se serra. « J'ai passé te-tellement d'an-nnés à t'aimer, te r-rêver, t'ima-maginer... J-je pensais qu'un j-jour le sor-sortilège cesserai. Mais non. Et main-maintenant tu me détestes ! »

 

Le cœur d'Emmanuel se brisa en morceaux. Lui aussi avait rêvé de sa princesse, il avait tenté de l'imaginer. Il était loin de se douter de la tragédie qu'elle devait vivre. Et maintenant il l'avait repoussé juste parce que sa forme ne lui convenait pas. Il ressentait toujours au fond de lui les mêmes sentiments. C'était d'elle -ou plutôt lui- qu'il était tombé amoureux. De l'alchimie entre leurs deux corps. Pas de son sexe. Il approcha une main doucement de sa poitrine et le sentit sursauter sous ses doigts. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Comme le sien. Il déplaça sa main sur son torse et se rapprocha doucement de lui. Le garçon le regardait, les paupières mi-close d'exténuation et de plaisir, et Emmanuel se pencha vers lui pour embrasser son front. Les joues du garçon en face de lui commençaient à rosir lentement. Il sourit et les embrassa délicatement. Il releva enfin le menton du garçon avec une de ses mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa longuement et il sentit le cœur du garçon s'arrêter de battre. Il repoussa délicatement sa poitrine pour que celui-ci s'allonge et il se plaça à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il ferma les yeux et approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

« ça ne fait rien. Je t'aime quand même. Quand je te touches, c'est des milliers de galaxies qui rentrent en contact sous ma peau. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça. Garçon ou fille, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu restes le même. »

Le garçon se mit à pleurer et Emmanuel déposa des baisers sur son visage. Il embrassa sa clavicule et descendit tout doucement sur son corps, ses lèvres traçant un chemin. Il sentait le garçon se tendre sous sa langue et cela le faisait sourire. Il arriva près de son entre-jambes et posa doucement sa main contre la protubérance qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver à cet endroit. Il entendit le garçon pousser un cri et remonta son corps, toujours collé à lui.

« On verra ça plus tard. Marions-nous d'abord. D'accord Damien ? »

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et le regarda tendrement.

« Damien... »

Emmanuel sourit :

« On ne dira rien à tes parents. Ni à mon père. Et ne t'en fais pas, je t'aimerais comme si tu étais ma femme. Tu te comporteras comme bon te semble. Je t'aime. » Emmanuel embrassa sa tempe et le serra fort contre son torse. Il voulait être égoïste pour une fois et le garder près de lui même si c'était un homme.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
